1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of forming a thermoplastic bottle with a handle.
2. Discussion of the Background
It has been known that it is difficult to form a thermoplastic bottle with a handle by blow-molding a single parison of a material such as polyethylene terephthalate.
There is a proposal in a publication, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 99350/1983 to form the blow bottle with a handle in such a manner that a parison and a handle are separately formed; the handle is first put on a handle holder placed at a predetermined position in a blow mold; then, the parison is put in the blow mold; and thereafter, blow molding is carried out.
In the conventional method, however, an additional device is required to move the handle holder since the handle is fixed at a predetermined position by the handle holder separate from the parison. Further, there is easily caused an error in positional relation between the handle and the parison since the parison is moved after the handle is fixed. As a result, there takes place a deviation in position where the handle is attached to the blown bottle.